Closeted
by Devilsdream-15
Summary: Poor Harry Potter has just come to realize that he was gay. Here is his story of comming out and constant battle with his un-requited love for Ron.
1. Awkward Dream and The Morning After

My fist story YAY!! Snaps for me!! lol. I wanna spare a couple seconds to give a huge shoutout to my friends and colaberator, Chrismukkah Hunnie, who helped me with ideas and plot lines and all that jazz, as well as forcing me to put it up on the net and making me write it in the first place. lol. Well here it is. oops, i guess that was more than a second but whatever. One to the story!!

* * *

The room was burgundy red, hardly distinguishable in the sparse candle light. The faint sound of a shower shattered the silence of the room, which contained a bed and the door from which running water could be heard.  
Suddenly, the door opened, steam pouring from the door, filling the room. From within the whirlwind of steam, out stepped none other than......... KEANU REEVES towel dangling dangerously at his waist, hair plastered to his porcelain white face.  
He glided toward the bed and eased himself onto the red silk sheets. His hand caresses his cheek. Eyes close, savoring the touch. Looking up to see the red freckly face of Ronald Weasly. The towel slipped away to reveal......  
  
Harry woke up in a cold sweat feeling especially sick and awkward from the dream he had just had. However, one thought reigned supreme, What Exactly Does It Mean?

The next morning.  
Harry woke up at 7 o'clock after a very fitful sleep. The dream last night really scared the shit out of him. What the hell did it mean? Could it mean... No of course not! But........NO!  
After waiting 10 minutes for everyone to leave the dormitory, Harry decided to finally get dressed, scared shitless of facing Ron at breakfast.  
"Good morning Harry" Ron and Hermione Chorused A wan smile and a slight nod was all Harry could manage before taking his usual place beside Ron. Harry was very careful to not make any physical contact with the red head next to him, who was looking particularly handsome this morning. Immediately, he shut out that thought from his head and started blushing profusely.

* * *

I'm sorry its so short, it's just the way i typed it out, please don't hurt me. Anyway... if you want to see the next bit, please review, it should get better. I promise. So till next time, please review. 


	2. Ron's thoughts and Unhealpful Convo's

Ron's thoughts Ron looked over at Harry who hadn't touched a morsel of his food.  
"What's he blushing about?" he thought, "Maybe he finally lost his virginity to Cho or something"  
He shrugged to himself and continued stuffing his face. Harry Abruptly got up and left the table, muttering a good bye to his two best friends, still blushing.  
Hermione looked over at Ron and asked "what's up with Harry today? He's been acting awfully strange this morning"  
"Who knows, probably shagged Cho last night"  
"Always was the straight forward type weren't you?" "Isn't that why you love me?" Hermione just starred at him, seriously wondering why the hell she was dating him, when, overhead, Pig flew toward her, with all the other owls delivering papers to their owners, and dropped a dozen red roses in her lap. "No, this is why I love you" and she pulled him into a tender kiss.  
  
Conversation in the Halls Harry ran through the halls, heading towards the Gryffindor common room. All he needed to do was sleep, read, do something to keep away from classes with Ron. Just for today, until he figured out the meaning of the dream. Nightmare rather, dreams are pleasant, this is a pure nightmare. Wanting to find the meaning of the nightmare quickly, he wandered through the halls to find the only openly gay ghost in the castle.  
"Nick!!" Harry called through the halls, careful not to attract the attention of teachers in their classes. Nearly Headless Nick floated through a wall and bowed to Harry.  
"What can I do you for my boy?"  
"Well, I have kind of a problem."  
"And what is that?"  
"Well I had this dream...."  
And Harry proceeded to tell Nick about his whole sordid dream and how he was concerned that he may be gay. "And what, prey tell, is so bad about being gay?" Nick asked, rather huffily.  
"Ummm nothing really, well..."  
"Oh, so your saying being gay is weird?!" Nick asked rather testily "Uhh I never said anything like that."  
"Is it improbable that Mr. Harry Potter, The boy who lived, is gay?!"  
"well, I'm rather hopping I'm not. You see, I have a girlfriend."  
"THERE"S NOTHING WRONG WITH BEING GAY!!" Nick said, angrily.  
"I never said.." "I do believe I best be going," and with that Nick disappeared through the wall.  
"I do believe that Nick's gotten a little touchy since he's come in touch with his feminine side, so to speak," Harry thought to himself.  
  
The talk with Nick had not helped Harry in the slightest. Although, he learned that gay people are especially touchy at times. Also, he succeeded in pissing off the one person, err, ghost, that would listen to him. He looked at his watch and realized that it was lunch and he was supposed to meet Cho in the room of requirement.

* * *

Shout out's to my colaberator (i know i've done it before, but ya know she might hunt me down) and to my single reviewer.....

_**ilive4cake00- Thanks so much for reviewing and you are so right, he does always look good. I would never leave him out of my story. **_

Anyway... I hope you'll keep reviewing, then I can keep updating, and i really like this story so yeah. so Peace.


	3. Phobia's and a Date From Hell

Because I've been so excited to be putting up my story, i hee hee, forgot to also put the disclamer, so here it is....I don't own Harry Potter yadda yadda yadda and other characters wherein yadda yadda yadda. i'm sure you get the drift. this is my disclamer for the whole story so just keep it in mind while reading. Or not, ya know as long as its here i can't get sued or other such legal nonsense.

Anyway.... Onward with the story

* * *

"Why wasn't Harry in classes today?" Hermione mused out loud.  
"Who knows, maybe he's got a crush on you and just can't face my wrath," Ron teased as he slipped his arms around her waist.  
"Ha ha, very funny, maybe he's got a crush on YOU!!"  
"Bloody hell Hermione!!" Ron spat out his pumpkin juice, "I don't think Harry's a puff!!"  
Don't you mean HOMOSEXUAL?"  
"Don't say that!"  
"Why? Are you afraid of HOMOSEXUALS?" Hermione enunciated.  
"Errr, No of course not. You just don't want to be giving Harry a bad rep now. More Pumpkin juice?"  
Hermione glared at him "Ok maybe, it's just an odd concept is all."  
"Actually, its quite common now a days. I mean look at Nearly Headless Nick, He's openly gay and no ones discriminating against him."  
"Yeah, who knew that you could be a puff in the afterlife?"  
"Shut up, and take me to the dormitories."  
Ron Happily complied.  
  
Harry made his way quickly to the room of requirement. Cho always hated when he was late, especially for their "special days".  
However, today Harry really wasn't in the mood for a quick shag during lunch. He was thoroughly convinced that it was NOT because of the dream. It was because he didn't have a high sex drive. Yeah, that's it.  
He finally reached the room and slowly opened the door. The room had burgundy walls, candles lit all around the otherwise dark room. In the middle was a king sized bed with red silk sheets.  
"Oh Bloody Hell," Harry muttered There was a door near the bed that had steam pouring out from beneath it. Harry nearly collapsed on the bed. The door began to open slowly, Harry held his breath, steam poured from the door, shrouding a shadowy figure. Harry shut his eyes tight, blocking out everything.  
Cho stepped out from the steam and saw Harry's eyes shut, looking as if he was scared shitless. " Oh My Bloody God, am I that hideous to you Harry James Potter?!" Harry opened one eye slowly, then the other and realized it was only Cho in a towel that was dangerously close to falling off her porcelain skin.  
"What the hell, why am I not turned on by this?" Harry thought to himself, " Let's just say its because she does crazy and elaborate stuff like this all the time. Yeah, that's it."  
Tears flowed down Cho's cheeks, followed by extraordinarily loud sobs that brought Harry out of his thoughts about where he could get some red silk sheets like the ones on the bed. "Oh yeah, umm…."  
"OH MY GOD YOU THINK I'M FAT!!"  
"No, no of course not it's just that…"  
Cho began to sob louder and louder, drowning out Harry's every attempt to explain himself.  
"Look, it's just that, I'm… I'm… I'm gay."  
Cho instantly stopped sobbing.  
"That's right, I'm gay."  
"Oh, Ok," Cho perked up right away and smiled pityingly at Harry.  
"Just don't go spreading it around, it's still hush hush."  
"Oh, no problem. My lips are sealed," Cho kissed him on the cheek and proceeded to get dressed, while Harry wondered why he said that he was gay.  
  
Harry had skipped the rest of classes for the day, increasing Hermione's worry, and not really effecting Ron, who was too busy doting on hermione's every need to notice that his best mate was missing. He figured he was in the Room of Requirement, shagging Cho.

* * *

There's my chapter, lovely isnt it? lol anyway... I'd like to take a few minutes to awknowledge (or however you spell it) my new reviewers.

**ilive4cake00** Here's the update you have been waiting a for, and i hope i can keep delevering the funnyness.

**smeagol's preciousss **Why thank you and i shall continue as long as i get support from fans like you. (hee hee PBS)

**Eulalia Jennes** Yeah.. it is annoying when people read your story without reviewing (HINT HINT LOL) and i'm gald you think so. I was actually kind of iffy on the Nick and Harry convo, but its good to know it works. I figured pairing up Ron and Hermione would just save alot of time and keep the story semi focused on Harry. usually i dont like stories on harry, but my friend insisted and i delivered.

Thank You all for your support and all you people just glancing here, take the time to read and review, you'll see your name on my next chapter in bold print, almost as exciting as in lights!! (Lol yeah sure) So please Review and i'll insist on updating.


	4. Awkwardness and Unneeded Convo

Hey, sorry for the long wait for the updsate, i was having my last blast before school started again. I wont make you wait any longer.... ONWARD WITH THE CHAPTER!!

* * *

It was supper by the time they saw Harry again. "Oy, mate, have a productive day, if you know what I mean, while we were slaving away in class?"  
"Of course," Harry said as he winked at Ron, and then blushed as he realized what he had done.  
"Uhh, Hermione, I need to talk to you about something important," Harry, whispered so that only she and Ron could hear.  
Now it was Ron's turn to worry.  
"Maybe I wasn't far off when I said that he had a crush on Hermione," He thought.  
She would drop him like a sack of potatoes for Harry Potter, the boy who lived.  
Ron got up and muttered something that sounded like," I've got to go to the library, see you guys later," before quickly kissing Hermione, un-nerving her by his abrupt departure, and making Harry jealous. He quickly left the great hall.  
"So, what was it you wanted to talk about, Harry?" asked Hermione.  
"Well, I was hoping you could meet me in the common room, after everyone's asleep."  
"I think we'd be better off in the abandoned class room on the third floor, that way no one will over-hear us."  
"Ok, sounds good. Then we can meet around eightish?"  
"Great, shit, I've got to talk to a certain teacher about a certain grade, talk to you then Harry," and Hermione quickly dashed out of the Great Hall, leaving Harry alone and uncomfortable.  
Harry floated through his classes, rehearsing how he was going to tell Hermione one of his deepest, darkest, secrets. His other being his affinity for parading in front of the mirror in black leather pants, however, he always felt as if the pants made his ass look rather fat. Just to see if they really did, he slipped off his jeans and began the long struggle of actually getting into the leather pants. After what seemed like hours, Harry finally got into his pants and was now looking at himself in the mirror.  
"Oh Bloody Fucking Hell, my arse does look big in these pants!!" Harry sobbed out loud.  
"Awww, poor Ickle Harry, his arse looks big in leather pants."  
It was Dean and Seamus standing in the doorway attempting to suppress their hysterical laughter.  
"H-How long have you two been standing there?" Harry muttered as he blushed furiously.  
"Long enough, my friend, long enough."  
"Shit!"  
"Ha ha ha, aren't you late for your date with Neville?" The pestilent pair crowed.  
"Shut up you insufferable gits."  
"Awww, have we gone and pissed off Harry, I mean Harriet.  
The two started laughing all over again.  
"That didn't even make sense, Dean," Seamus said.  
"Would you two bugger off?"  
"With each other? Well we don't swing that way, but obviously you do." "For your information, I've got a hot date that I'm going to be late for in about, shit, five minutes, so if you'll excuse me."  
Harry left the room with his greatest attempt of a non-gay swagger.  
"By the way, you two really need better insults, I mean Harriet?! Telling me I'm dating Neville? You two better grow up and fast or else you will end up buggering each other."  
"Oy, you puff, we're not the gays around here"  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," and with that he ran down the stairs as fast as he could, out of the common room and to the abandoned classroom on the third floor.

* * *

I only got one review this time, i swear i'm gonna cry:( nah its kool. anyway a big thanks to my one reviewer **Chrismukkah-hunnie, whom also happens to be my colaberator, thanks for reading my stort 4thousand and 51 times lol, how long is 14 inches again? lol anyway, thanks for FINALLY reviewing. ttyl**


	5. Chatter Between Ron And Hermione

I know this is a short chapter and all but its meaningless stuff before the meeting between Harry and Hermione so hold your horses. I'm thinking that I'm only going to update on weekends because of school and all. Ironically enough, I'm not quite done finishing the next chapter yet let alone the entire story so we'll just see what happens.

Onward to the story!!

* * *

Hermione had finished questioning a certain teacher on a questionable grade and felt it went rather well.  
"Giving me a bad grade like that, that'll teach him to mess with my great grade point average,"  
It was five to eight and Hermione was heading toward the third floor when… "Shit"  
"Ouch!"  
While reveling in her self-contentment of getting her grade fixed, she had bumped into her darling Ronnikins, spilling the books she had in her hands all over the floor.  
"Allow me to get those for you, sweetie."  
"Why thank you, darling."  
Hermione kissed him gently in the lips.  
Ron dropped the books he had gathered for her and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.  
Hermione abruptly pulled away.  
"Shit! I'm going to be late!"  
Ron arched an eyebrow, "For what?"  
"I have to meet Harry. He said it was something important."  
Ron instantly looked slightly irked, the thought that Hermione would leave him for wonder boy echoed in his ears.  
"If he lays a hand on you I swear…."  
"What, you'll kick his ass?"  
"Are you saying I couldn't?"  
"No, of course you can kick his ass, I'm just saying he's your best friend and the worst he'd get from you is a verbal beating. Besides, why would I need Harry when I've got you?"  
Ron blushed a little at his outburst.  
"Well, I've got to dash. I'll see you later, love."  
Hermione quickly kissed Ron and ran for the third floor, leaving him quite happy to know that he wouldn't loose his girlfriend the Boy Who Lived.

* * *

Thanks to my favorite and only reviewer for the last chapter **Chrismukkah-hunnie** thanks so much for your help and support, O.C's on this thursday i believe. Well talk to ya later 


	6. The Meeting Part 1

Hey, as promised, here's is my next chapter. I have decided to cut the meeting into two chapters because i am lazy and out of ideas lol. so yeah... Onward with the story!

* * *

Harry paced the classroom.  
  
"Where the hell is she!!! She's," he checked his watch, "5 minutes late! I swear to god if she doesn't walk through that door in 30 seconds I'm gonna…"  
  
"Hi Harry," Hermione said as she bounced into one of the dusty desks, "Nice pant by the way, make your arse look a little big though, don't you think?"  
  
"Damnit!! I knew it!! Wait, where were you?! Are you aware that you are five minutes late?!"  
  
"It was just five minutes Harry, no need to panic. Anyway, you wanted to talk to me about something?"  
  
"Yes, I did. It's kinda hard to say but…. Umm well,"  
  
"You're gay aren't you?"  
Harry looked at her in a stunned silence, "How did you know?"  
  
"Well, the leather pants are kind of a giveaway,"  
  
Harry looked down and blushed furiously,  
  
"Plus the fact that you blush pretty much like that every time you go near Ron,"  
  
Harry tried to argue, but realized it was true,  
  
"And Cho went around telling every girl who would listen what happened in the Room of Requirement."  
  
"Damnit!! I knew that whiney bitch couldn't keep her fat mouth shut," Harry raged.  
  
Hermione tried to suppress her fits of laughter, but Harry glared at her, a dangerous glint in his eye.  
Hermione quickly composed herself and tried to sooth the angry Harry, "It's ok Harry, people thought you were gay anyway seeing as you couldn't even close the deal with Cho."  
  
"I'll have you know that I "closed the deal" many a time with Cho, thank you very much," he said indignantly.  
  
"Well, she never bragged about it like she did with every other guy she's shagged."  
  
"Maybe that's because she loved me enough not to cheapen our relationship by bragging about it to gossip hungry whores."  
  
Hermione arched her brow in a rather imperious manner, "I am not some gossip hungry whore Mr. Potter, and perhaps you were just no good in the sack."  
Harry's eyes took on a murderous look that he shot directly at Hermione.  
  
"I was not bad at sex thank you very much. Every time we were done, she'd say that was nice."  
  
Hermione tried, and failed horribly at hiding the eruption of giggles that over came her.  
  
"What?! Isn't that a good thing? She said it was nice, its not like she meant it was bad. Is it?"  
  
"Lets just say that perhaps its not such a big loss that the great Harry Potter has turned out to be gay."  
Harry merely slumped down in a desk and tried not to cry.  
  
"But that's ok, because it just means maybe you'd be better at buggering a guy," Hermione suggested, which only earned her a sob from Harry.  
  
"You know that's really not a big comfort, Hermione."  
  
"But yes it is!! See, you could become the gay activist Hogwarts has been waiting for!! There'll be posters and personal ads!! I can see it all know!!"  
  
Harry chocked on his spit after this announcement.

* * *

Hey, heres a well deserved shout-out to my only two reviewers.

**Chrismukkah-hunnie**- yeah yeah, i'm sorry. but technically i was right cause there was that special thing so :P lol . thanks for the review and hurry up and get your chapter up!! lol. oh and have fun at Playland while i suffer at soccer. i swear i'm gonna cry:( lol naw its ok dont fall off of anything.:P

**ilive4cake00**- you're right, they are pansies arent they? lol I'm glad you think its good.


End file.
